Deception: A Game Of Honor
by iLoveMyBoy17
Summary: Kid and Soul are two very rich and powerful players, a new woman to share every week. But what happens when Maka Albarn becomes their new piece of ass for a while? Will the two womanizers treat her like all the rest, or will they find love in something they know they both can't have at the same time? Rated M for LEMONY GOODNESS! SoulXMakaXKid
1. One

I... One... I

* * *

The night was alive.

It was aglow with lights that reached every corner of the color spectrum and it hummed with people looking for that midnight thrill. Two men sat in a limo rushing down the busy streets of New York City, having a conversation about past love lives and one night stands.

"I swear, she literally got down and sucked it right there in the middle of the dance floor, and no one said a thing about it! I don't see how we didn't get kicked out." Said one of the men. He was a slender thing with golden eyes and three white stripes in his charcoal hair. His black suit hugged him well, showing the broadness of his body finely. A skull hung where a tie should go, but it suited his style as well as his name -Death The Kid. A devious smile was crafted beautifully onto his face, playing back the specific memory of when he got a good lick in a local night club. The other man grabbed a pair of shot glasses, pouring a copper colored liquid skillfully into each. This man was slender as well but had a tad more muscle clinging onto him than his partner in crime. His hair was a chalky white sprinkled with the occasional silver strand. His eyes were the color of scarlet, dangerously intriguing to any fine lady that came up to him. One woman once described those eyes as a genetic scarlet letter, for adultery was his pleasurable sin. He was the bad-boy of the pair; his partner Kid had a much softer touch, but they've always said opposites attract. The albino -that goes by the name Soul Eater- handed Kid a glass, the symmetry obsessed man lifted it up to the height of his nose. "A toast, to the evening ahead." The two raised their glasses then sank them quickly, enjoying the burning trail the liquid left in their throats.

The luxurious black limo came to a stop in front of a tall elegant building veiled in purple, blue, and pink lights. It was the most exquisite night club in New York, Blair' clubs name takes after its owner, a frisky young woman with plum colored hair and a frank feline persona. Not to mention her breasts were lager than the average woman. Blair often greets them at the door in person when they call in advance, always giving them a welcoming smile and a seductive purr. The two men stepped out of the vehicle, Soul adjusted his black suit, a maroon button up glowed underneath a black tie. The two walked side by side, not missing a single step, like they were one being. Blair lit up with excitement when she saw the duo.

"Soul.. Kid.." She eyes them both like chocolate covered candy, a silent purr escaping her lips. This was normal for her, she often couldn't help herself to a good head-to-toe with these two. But the devious duo wasn't in the mood for the likes of Blair. They were in the mood to corrupt an innocent little thing then move on to another one. They're usual game; pick up a sweet and innocent first timer, one sweeps her off her feet, the other seduces her into cheating on him, they both share that fine piece of tail for about a week, then they confess they're little game and pay the young woman to never speak a word about it and never speak to them again. The woman usually wasn't happy about it, but hey, you only live once. And what woman wouldn't want to get in bed with a hot rich business owner, not to mention two. But there was a difference; one was soft, and one was rough. Perfect harmony.

"It's lovely to see you again Blair." Chimed Kid as he scooped up Blair's delicate hand and kissed her knuckle softly. She blushed and giggled, then looked over at Soul and offered him the same hand. "Hello Blair." Soul growled, gripping her hand firmly and pulling her closer, taking her bottom lip between his teeth. He pulled on it for a moment before releasing her. "Oh Soul, just as bold as ever I see." Blair opened the front door for the two, shaking the night with a pounding bass. "Enjoy the evening gentlemen." The two walked in, but not before Soul could pinch a tiny piece of Blair's plump behind before entering. "Mew!" She would whine, but she didn't mind, that's just how they were.

The room was glowing with blue lights, sending an iridescent thrill through the pairs spines. They took some seats at the bar, their backs to the tender. They scanned the club, watching the people in front of them dance like it was their last nights alive. But they weren't paying attention to the men, they were watching the women like they were prey, waiting for the perfect lady for their game. Some walked by, but they had a few setbacks.

"Too tall." Kid would utter.

"Too slutty." Soul would murmur.

"Too short."

"Too fat."

"Too skinny."

"Too weird."

After a while of unworthy ladies and a few drinks, the pair thought about giving up and trying tomorrow. Until a cute little girl on the dance floor caught Kids eye. He patted his hand on Souls shoulder, "I think I found our fine piece of ass." He spoke, eyeing the girl like she was the only person there. Soul did the same, a mischievous grin on both of their faces. She was the one.

The girl was young, just now turning twenty-one. Her hair was pulled into playful pigtails, curled to looked just that more playful. She was dancing alone, but it was the sexiest solo they've ever seen. Her tight cocktail dress wasn't helping, hugging her body in such a way that it brightened every delicious curve. Soul was ready to pounce on her right there, feel her up until there was nothing left to touch. But those weren't the rules, he had to wait. Then he would get his chance. Kid downed the last of his drink then walked to the dance floor.

Kid made his way behind the girl like a sly fox, snaking his hands onto her hips. He lowered his lips to her ear. "Hi there." he cooed. The lady tilted her head so she could see Kid out of the corner of her mossy green eye. "Hey, what's a hottie like you doing all alone in a club?"  
"I should be asking you the same thing." Kid guided her, rubbing the girl's behind into his growing hard on. She didn't mind it, it actually encouraged her to dance in such a way that drove Kid wild. They danced for a while, then they walked back to the bar, Soul was nowhere to be found. _'The sneaky bastard.'_ Kid thought, ordering the woman a drink.  
_'He's probably right around the corner, waiting for the perfect opportunity Well, if he is, he better hurry because I'm having way too much fun to share right now.'_

"It's time for me to leave." Kid said sadly, hugging her by the hip. The woman pouted playfully. "Aaaww man! But I was having fun." She winked her Earthly green eye at Kid before hiding behind her tilted glass. Kid reached for a napkin and a pen, writing his cell number down and handing it to the woman. She reached for her own napkin, grabbing the pen right from inside Kid's pants pocket, "accidentally" rubbing the tip of her finger on the head of his erection. Kid shuttered. Before he knew it, the woman shoved a crumbly white napkin and the black pen into ids hands and hurried to the bathroom. As he exited Blair's, he read the name on the napkin that was oh so beautifully written.

_Maka_


	2. Two

2... Two... 2

* * *

Maka was on her way to the ladies room, all of that grinding and swaying really is a workout. She couldn't take her mind off the gentlemen with three white stripes in his hair. The way his golden eyes sparkled in the lights, the way his hands gripped her firmly, the way his erection grew with every sway of her hip.  
_  
'I think I'll actually call him.'_ she thought, imagining how good of a fuck he would be in bed.

Maka found herself in a dark, long hallway. Couples and strangers were up to the wall, sharing innocent make out sessions and quick fucks.

She saw some very strange things in her pursuit for the ladies room; two guys groping every part of each others bodies, two girls sharing a loving moment with each other, and more than a few normal couples getting it in. It made Maka wish her golden eyed Casanova would come back. But then a spark of white caught her eye.

It was a man, '_A very sexy man..'_. He leaned against the wall under a bold red light, staring at Maka with such a lust that it made her weak in the knee's. His hands were resting in the pockets of his business suit jacket, a maroon button up hid under a black tie.  
_  
'It's a nice suit, but I wanna know what you're hiding under there.'_ Maka thought, floating her way into the mans arms. Now that she was close, Maka could see that this man had eyes like the deepest scarlet letter.

"Why is a guy like you all alone in a place like this? It's not safe you know." Maka purred, playing with a small section of silky hair at the back of his head. "Any random girl can just come up," Maka pressed harder against the man, an almost silent groan falling from deep in his throat. "And do whatever they wanted with you." A wicked smile curled across his face, revealing tempting sharp teeth. Maka felt the muscles below her stomach spasm.

"It's just as dangerous for a dirty little girl like you. Any guy could just sneak up on you-" The man grabbed Maka's ass harshly, scooping her up and pushing her against the wall. Her legs wrapped around his tiny waist, her black cocktail dress riding up to reveal mile-long legs. The albino brought his mouth close to her ear, the huskiness of his voice making Maka tremble. "-And do whatever they wanted with you. But I'm different," The man brushed his lips against Maka's, tempting her to steal a kiss.

"At least with me, you'll enjoy it!"

What started out as an innocent peck on the lips turned into a fiery battle for dominance. The hands of the albino were everywhere, feeling every curve and dip of her silhouette. Maka pulled at his charcoal tie, pulling him closer and closer until they were melted into one another.

She was putty in his hands, opening everything to the stranger without thinking about the consequences. She felt his hands hook around the back of her underwear, jerking them down her legs and inserting a finger. When Maka felt the foreigner, she halted the albino.

"Whoa whoa! Slow down sweetheart, I'm a lady of pride. If you want it we'll need to have a bit more privacy."

The man curled his finger, rubbing at the soft spot inside her blossom. She shivered, squeezing him tighter. Even though he wanted so badly to take her right there against the cold and damp wall, he held back. He was a gentleman of his word, never doing something that would make a woman uncomfortable. He pulled his hand away, easing her onto her feet softly and pulling up her bright blue thong.

The man reached into his coat pocket, handing her a blood red business card. "Call me." He purred, his eyes looking everywhere on her tiny body. Maka took it, studying the thin white letters that finally revealed to her the mans name. She said it to herself.

"Soul Eater." His name rolled off her tongue like water on ice.

The albino named Soul fetched a pen out of his pocket, handing it to Maka with a dark grace. She grabbed it and took hold of Souls right hand, writing down an array of numbers under the name "Maka".

Soul looked at his hand, smiling at what he saw. _'An innocent name for slutty woman. I like it!_'

"Don't wait too long." Soul took Maka's chin between his fingers, biting her on the section of skin that connected shoulder and neck.

A quiet moan poured from Maka, wondering how such a man could be real. When Soul examined the space he had just claimed, a deep purple circle caging in an angry red hue was burrowed into her skin. He smiled, feeling proud of himself for tagging Maka as his own personal piece of tail.

"I'll be waiting for your call Maka." He took a moment to look into the earthy green of her eyes, they reminded him of something that resembled a fairy. _'I'm gonna enjoy fucking your pretty little brain out!_'

Soul straightened his suit and tie, shoved his hands into the pockets of his black khakis, flashed a boyish smile in Maka's direction, and walked away.

Coolly of course.

Maka was definitely weak in the knees as she watched Souls broad shoulders disappear into the darkness. She notices that everyone was minding their own business, an orchestra of moans and groans and whines echoing in the hallway. It reminded her of the things she wanted to do to Soul.

She was certain that her moans and whines were this audible only minutes ago. Maka was thankful for the red light hovering above her because it concealed the blush that was definitely covering her cheeks.

As Maka was recovering from her euphoria, Soul and Kid had met up at a street corner, recollecting their encounters with the ashy blonde woman. They both shared their stories, showing off the relics they had collected while with her.

"I think we found our new toy." Kid said matter-of-fact. The words dripped with excitement, as did Souls. "Definitely."

Kid chuckled, rubbing the corner of the napkin in his pocket with his thumb and finger. Soul traced the name written in his hand with his eyes, his heart pounding. "This is gonna be fun." He mumbled.

The game had begun.

* * *

**HEY THERE! I'M SUPER SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY OF THIS CHAPTER, I'VE BEEN VERY BUSY WITH OTHER STORIES! I HOPE THIS NEW CHAPTER WILL HELP YOU FORGIVE ME! READ AND REVIEW, STAY AWESOME MY PRETTIES! :]**


End file.
